White Rose
by Forgotten64
Summary: Yuu Kanda never talked about his life before he was an exorcist, maybe he didn't even know himself. Allen, Link, Lavi and Leenalee are sent to small town near London, where people are mysteriously going missing. Thinking it might be Innocence or Akuma they go to see what the real problem is. Only to meet a young girl who looks much like a certain samurai exorcist.
1. Chapter 1: I want to see him

AN: This is my first D-Gray man Fic. I'm excited! I love this anime and ever since I finished watching the series I wanted to make a story for it. I have other stories I need to finished though...

The story line is after they moved to the new headquarters and after Cross got shot and died(I bet he's still alive!). So, they didn't get Timothy yet. I'm trying a new POV so, sorry if I'm bad at it. NO YOAI IS IN THE STORY! Okay! Enough of my rambling let's start the story! Also one more thing! The characters might not act how their suppose too. I'm bad at expressing people especially if their not my own character!

Chapter 1: I want to see him

_Darkness..._

_Why is everything so dark?_

A white haired boy laid on the ground. A particular red marking was embedded on his face. Going over his eye, up to his forehead and down to his chin. The room he was in was pitch black and his thoughts were going everywhere.

_Is this a dream?_

_Where am I?_

Allen sat up, or he thought he did. It was so bloody dark, he couldn't even see his hands. He looked to the left and looked to the right. He couldn't see anything other than the color black. Allen tried standing up, he could feel his body move and he could tell he was standing up soon. He didn't know what to do or how to react to this.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Before Allen could speak again a bright light flashed. He put up his left arm to shield himself from the blinding light. Then,

Music could be heard...

_"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite(And then the boy falls asleep)."_

Allen gasped, knowing what song this was. He hadn't played it that long ago. The one he used to control the arc. Expect this time he wasn't playing it and the female voice that sang was loud and clear. He put his arm down when he realized that the light had calmed. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Someone was playing a piano. Allen couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but from the voice that came from this person, it was a girl. Her hair was long and dark blue almost black. It reminded Allen of a certain samurai exorcist. He couldn't see the rest of her. She was sitting on a bench and her hair shielded the rest of her body.

_"Ikzuku haine nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto(The flame inside, the breathing ashes. One then two)." _The girl kept singing and didn't bother to turn and see who was behind her. She just continued to play the song.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, approaching slowly. He kept walking towards her and still she didn't turn around. He was soon right behind her and she continued to play. "Excuse me," He reached out and touched her shoulder. The lullaby suddenly stopped and the girl's shoulders sagged. Her fingers left the piano keys and she turned her head and looked at Allen.

Her bangs were shifted to the side some strands of hair falling loosely on her face. The only thing odd was, Allen couldn't see her face. Her eyes weren't there he could only see her pale skin, mouth and nose. Her eyes were gone, like something didn't want him to see them.

_"Move," _She whispered gentle. She whipped her head around and looked back at the piano. _"Your crushing the flowers." _

Allen looked down at his feet and indeed he was stepping on flowers. He looked around the room and they were everywhere. White roses decorated the ground, they were covering the whole floor. Allen looked at the sight, finding it very pretty, but suddenly everything vanished, turning the whole room dark again. He gasped as he felt something on his shoulder.

He sharply turned his head, a hand was on his shoulder and it was the hand of the girl who was singing. She let go of Allen's shoulder as he turned around and faced her. The girl had both hands folded, like she was holding something.

_"I can't remember," _She spoke softly. She raised her hands until they were in front of Allen's face. She looked up at Allen, her eyes were still gone.

_"I want to see him again." _

Her hands opened up to reveal another flower.

A lotus.

_"I want to see him again." _

Allen's eyes shot open. Sweat had draped his forehead, he could feel it falling down his face. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling. He sat up and realized it was morning. The sun was shinning brightly through his window and Allen could hear birds chirping.

_What was that? _Allen thought moved his blankets and sat on the edge of his bed. He heard flapping of wings and Timcanpy sat on his head. "Morning Timcanpy!" He said smiling and speaking cheerfully.

"Allen are you awake now!" Screamed a familiar loud voice. Allen looked at the door of his room, seeing a black golem fluttering towards him. Komui's voice sounded from it. "Come to my office! I have a mission for you!"

Allen sighed and got out of his bed. The black golem soon left, leaving him and Timcanpy alone in his room again. "Well time to get ready!" He got up from his bed and got into his clothing, getting ready for another day.

**XXXXX**

Allen soon found himself in Komui's office, but he wasn't the only one. Link and Lavi were all there as well.

"Finally you came," Link said, sighing as he did.

"We can start now," Komui spoke, resting his chin on his hands. Everyone's attention went to him as the supervisor began to talk. "The mission I have for you is in a small town near London. People there, have gone missing recently, leaving no trace at all. We believe this might be Innocence or Akuma, but whatever it is I suggest you get going before anymore people go missing."

"Brother!" Leenalee suddenly walked into the room holding a tray of cups all filled with coffee from Allen's guess. Komui smiled, running over to his younger sister and hugging her. "Brother!" The green haired girl cringed. "Your going to make me drop this!" Allen smiled at the usual bond between these two. The doting older brother and the younger sister. "Please let go. I have to leave with Link, Lavi, and Allen for the mission!"

"That's why I don't want to let you go!" Komui shouted and from there on it kind of got silent. Lavi and Allen chuckled, while Link just huffed.

Soon enough they got Komui to let go of Leenalee and they were on their way.

As they sat on the train Allen just couldn't forget his dream.

_"I want to see him again."_

An: This is a slow start, but I'll try to have more go on in the next chapter. REVIEW and I hope you all enjoyed ;)


	2. Chapter 2: In the Sol

AN: Rin(guest), Thank you for the review. I'm happy you enjoy it. Please review everyone!

Chapter 2: In my Sol

Allen, Lavi, Leenalee, and Link stepped off the train, to find themselves at their destination. Knowing nothing of what to do they all split up, deciding this was the best way to go. Allen found himself asking many people. Komui said this was small town, but it seemed many people lived here.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Allen spoke, approaching an old lady that had two kids bouncing around her. She perked her head up and gave him a wrinkle smile.

"Is there something you need?" She said in a sweet voice. Allen nodded his head in reply, grinning back at her.

"Have you noticed anything strange around here. I've heard that people have been going missing a lot lately." The woman face twisted in sadness. She looked down, but put her head back up.

"Yes, there has been people going missing. My son and his wife are some of people, who went missing. I don't know much of this odd event, but if you want more information I suggest going to the local florist, he's a good man and knows almost all the people here. In fact, he's investigating this incident. He lives in the center of town."

"Thank you," Allen said, giving her an innocent smile. Allen waved good-bye and started walking away. "Come on Timcanpy!" The gold golem was flying around the two children the old lady was taking care of. The golem turned around and flew back towards Allen. Allen then started walking down the cobblestone road, Timcanpy's wing making a flapping sound. _I should probably find everyone else and bring them there__. _He thought as he kept walking.

"Allen!"

He turned around to see Leenalee and Link walking up behind him. "Did you find anything?" Link asked, approaching Allen.

"I found out the florist here is investigating the event that's going on here. He might know something." Allen replied. He looked around realizing that a certain red head wasn't with them. "Where's Lavi?" He asked. Speaking of which...

"YOU PERVERT!"

Allen, Leenalee, and Link looked towards the screaming. Lavi, who they were just talking about happened to be part of the source of the screaming. Near the center of the town was a large crowd of people. Lavi, happened to be on top of what seemed like a girl.

"S-sorry!" Lavi apologized getting off of her quickly. The girl sat up glaring daggers at the red head.

"Damn right your sorry!" She got up onto her feet quickly and kicked Lavi's stomach, making him fall on his back. "Don't you dare come near me again."

The tone of voice was kind of familiar to Allen. Now that he could see the girl clearly, she looked kind of familiar. Her hair was long reached her waist and was dark blue. She had black eyes that happened to be furiously glaring right now. She looked young, maybe Allen's age, she wore a tan coat with blacks pants and a gray shirt. She looked a lot like Kanda.

Lavi had sat up, still trying to apologize to this girl. "Again sorry, you just looked like a friend of mine from behind." the girl said nothing and turned her head away.

"Whatever," She replied. She trudged away, not turning back to look at him, she soon disappeared within the large number of people. Allen didn't know what to do. This was not something that happened to him everyday.

"Are you okay Lavi? What happened?" Leenalee asked, walking up to her fellow exorcist. He nodded his head and stood up.

"That girl looked so much like Yuu, I thought it was actually him. So I ran up to her, but when she turned around I tripped on a crack in the road and ended up like that." Lavi started to laugh to himself and grinned. "She has the same temper as Yuu too."

XXXXX

The girl started to walk away from the red head that was trying to apologize. Just minutes ago he yelled "You!" The blue haired girl had turned around, only for the man to fall on top her, with his hands on her chest. She blushed remembering what had happened, no man in this whole town had ever done something like that to her! She kept on thinking, wondering why he said that she looked like a friend. What person would be named You?

"Sol! Are you okay?" A small boy, about the age of eight approached the girl with a concerned look. Sol smiled and crouched down in front of the boy.

"Yes, its okay. I gave him a good beating." _I could have down better if I had my katana, _she thought, deciding it was probably not the best to say it out loud. The boy hugged her tightly, "Are you sure? I'll go kick his butt for you!" At this Sol started to laugh, "Oh don't worry I'm fine, now you better get home, before your mother worries. After all, so many people have gone missing already." The boy nodded his head and let go of her.

"Okay! Bye-bye Sol!" He then dashed off, leaving her alone.

"Lets hope no one else goes missing. I better figure out what's going on soon." Sol stood up and turned around, only to bump into someone again. _Again? _She thought as she took a step back. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, apologizing to whoever she bumped into.

"No worries, its fine." Sol looked up, only to have her face blush a little. The man in front of her had brown curly hair and wore nice clothing. He definitely seemed to be of a higher status then her. He was kind of cute.

"Tyki, come on we have to go." A little girl stood next to the man. She had purple hair and was wearing strange clothing.

"Again, sorry!" Sol spoke and walked around the man to avoid an further chitchat. Sol walked through the crowd of people, finding herself soon at a small shop that had flowers decorating the outside. She sighed, smelling the relaxing scent of flowers. She walked in to the shop, a bell chiming as she did.

"Okay! Back to work!" She took off her coat and placed it on the counter. There were many flowers in Sol's shop. Spider Lilies, Violets, Imperial Crowns, and many others. Two flowers in particular happened to be her favorite. White Roses and Lotus blossoms. Sol never knew why she liked these two so much, she just did. Sol knew many things about flowers, she could name many and their meanings. She really liked flowers, despite her tomboy personality. She laughed to herself remembering that Granny called her a boy sometimes. That woman's elderly age was starting to catch up with her, she was confusing genders left and right.

The bell to her store chimed again. Sol turned around with a happy smile, "Welcome to my stor-." She suddenly stopped. There was a blonde male with two dots on his forehead, a girl with short green hair, a boy with white hair and a strange red scar, which was quite odd, and someone who she'll never forget. The pervert from moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Start

AN: I'M SO HAPPY!

BlackSignOfDeath and KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi: YOU TWO MADE ME SO HAPPY. Your reviews actually made me start to cry ;_;! BUT IN A GOOD WAY! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please review!

Chapter 3: Let's Start

The girl stood there, looking quietly at the Allen, Link, Leenalee, and Lavi who had just walked into her shop. She happened to be glaring at the Lavi with her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with no emotion. She did remind Allen of Kanda as she continued to glare.

"What do you want?" She asked, dark aura coming from her as she continued to glare. Allen shuttered at her scary presence. She seemed to want Lavi gone.

"Umm, we wanted to talk to one of the florist here. A kind lady told us he was investigating the incidents of people going missing here." Allen gave the girl a kind smile, trying not to provoke her anymore. The girl looked at Allen and smiled. Then she started to chuckle to herself.

"What's so funny?" Link asked, his expression staying the same. The girl giggled a little longer before stopping herself and keeping the same smile om.

"S-sorry," She said waving her hand side to side. "It's just the lady you talked to is Mrs. Benett and she tends to screw up genders a lot lately. When she meant 'he', she actually meant 'she'. I'm the only florist in this town." After she was done talking everything kind of went still from then. The elderly lady mixed up someone's gender. You don't hear of that everyday. The girl in front of them sighed, stilled smiling. She looked at Lavi with no more hate.

"Sorry about what happened then. If you're here to help I apologize. I'm Sol, it's very nice to meet you all." Sol stuck out her hand in front of Lavi. Lavi smiled back at her, shaking her hand.

"I'm Lavi." The red head said. "And that's Allen, Leenalee, and Link." Lavi released her hand and Sol gave Allen and the others a big smile.

"If your here to help, why don't we go back and discuss this?"

Sol lead Allen and the others to the back of her shop. The back had a two couches and in between was an old wooden table. She gestured them to sit down. She then disappeared into another room, coming back with a tray of tea. "Here you go everyone." She handed everyone a cup and sat down on the couch across from everyone else. "So, what would you guys like to know about this event?"

"Do you how everyone is disappearing?" Link started. Sol shook her head in reply and took a sip of her tea.

"It's quite a mystery why everyone's just disappearing. At first the towns folk and myself thought some of the people were just leaving the town. It started off as teens and young adults, but lately parents have been leaving without taking their children with them. I thought this was odd, especially since everyone was leaving at night. I thought this was odd so I started to investigate. Just recently, Mrs. Benett's son and daughter-in-law went missing. I was there when it happened. I was patrolling the area when I saw them walking in the town. It was mid-night and I thought it was weird since they should be asleep. They just walked for a long time. I followed them from behind making sure they didn't see me. They walked out of the town and into the woods. I followed them into the woods, but a strange fog covered the woods. I lost them instantly due to the fog."

Everyone sat there quietly. _This doesn't seem like the Akuma's doing, _Allen thought, replaying the story inside his head.

"This might be innocences." Lavi said suddenly. Sol tilted her head to the side.

"Innocences?" She said cluelessly. "What are you guys talking about?"

Allen sighed, they probably shouldn't involve Sol in this. Akuma might already be here and it would be best if she didn't know. "Sol, we'll take over this incident, you no longer are needed." Link said as he stood up. Sol looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"What!? You're not my mother!" She yelled standing up. "This is my town and I started this! You can't kick me out!" Sol glared up at the taller man. "And don't say it's because I can't defend myself! I can defend myself." The florist was about to yell more when she stopped. Leenalee had a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Sol, we don't want you to get hurt. Let us take over." Sol bit her bottom lip, probably wanting to say something back, but stopped herself from doing so. Allen could see the frustration building up in her.

"F-fine." She finally said. Allen was quite surprised at this. He thought the girl might start yelling more like Kanda, but then again she wasn't him.

"Thank you Sol. We'll have this done in not time." Leenalee smiled at her and let go of her shoulder. All four of them walked out of the flower shop. Sol stood at the entrance waving at them.

"So, what do we do now? Sol said that people were disappearing at night. should we wait till then?" Allen asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

XXXXX

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to listen!" Sol yelled as she entered her shop. She huffed a heavy sigh. _Who do those people think they are? Angels? I'm going to finish this whether they like it or not. _Sol walked over to the counter of her shop that sat in the far left corner. She faced the wall and knelled down. She ripped off a part of the wall, revealing a white katana. She smirked as she took the sword out of it's hiding spot.

"We're going into the woods tonight and going to bring Mrs. Smith's son and daughter-in-law back."

XXXXX

Night finally came for the four and they all headed out to the woods. Indeed, like Sol had said there was fog covering the forest. When they walked in, it reminded Allen of when Tyki shattered his innocence. Like Fou had said his innocence created a fog around the whole area and that she had tripped on him because of it. The four proceeded on though the woods, nothing strange happening yet.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Lavi commented, looking around uneasily at the place. Leenalee nodded her head in agreement and Allen couldn't help, but agree as well. Timcampy was no longer flying next to Allen, but was sitting on his head, flapping his wings.

Allen sighed, there was still nothing out of the ordinary, other than the fog, but that all changed quickly. Loud noises began to beat against his ears. It sounded like bullets. All four of them dashed forward. As they got closer and closer so did the noise. Momentarily they found themselves facing some people. The bullet noises from before had stopped completely and there stood a couple of people. From Allen's guess these were the ones that went missing.

They all stood around a cave. It looked like the people couldn't get in for some reason.

"Mr. Benett!?(Mrs. Benett's son)" Allen turned around to see Sol standing right behind him. She had a wide grin on her face as she looked at the group of people. Allen noticed that she had a katana strapped to her waist. "I'm so happy your okay!" She ran forward with a happy smile, but then Allen's left eye activated.

"Sol wait!" Allen screamed, his innocence activating as well as everyone else's. Sol stopped in her tracks, her happy smile turning into a shock expression. Mr. Benett and the other's that were there turned into Level 1 Akuma.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

AN: Hi :D

Mossflower1234: Here it is!

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: I'm happy you like it :D I really don't know what to do pairing wise... I'm thinking of not putting one in, but I don't know. You can suggest parings if you want. What story of yours are you talking about? If you want I'll read and review!

Chapter 4: Battle

"What the heck!" Sol screamed as she stumbled back and landed on her behind. Strange looking creatures were floating in front of her and scaring the hell out of her. She had never seen these things before and they were definitely NOT human.

"Sol!"

Sol whipped her head to see Lavi and the others running at her. The black haired girl's jaw dropped to the ground seeing some weird things they had. Leenalee's legs and feet were covered in something, it looked like harden blood. Lavi had a giant hammer in his hand, where the heck did he even get it? Link had a weird knife attached to his arm also there was paper with strange symbols floating around him. Allen had a white cloak around him. Sol couldn't herself, but keep staring at his left arm. It was like claws and it was metal, she couldn't help but stare. It was so weird.

The black haired girl was ripped out of her daze as she began to hear something like a gun. Sol looked back at the strange creatures and saw them shooting at her. Sol got back up on her feet and began to run towards the four people. "What the heck is going on!?" She screamed as she ran towards them.

Allen ran towards Sol, while slashing at an akuma with his left hand, making it burst into smoke and explode. "Sol get back to the village!" He yelled, turning his head to meet Sol's eyes.

She stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Why should I do that!? I'm not leaving you guys here with these things!"

"Just do it before you get yourself injured!" Link yelled at her.

Sol didn't know what to do at the moment. They looked like they were fine fighting these creatures, but there were so many, how could they finish them by themselves. She jumped back as one of these mechanical things shot at her. She hid behind a tree as it continued to shoot, it looked like the tree wasn't going to last. Sol clutched her hands together, her hands trembling.

_Oh god in heaven please help us! _She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hiban!" Lavi cried as he crashed his hammer into the ground, the fire seal glowed and a flaming snake shot out. It hissed and attacked the akuma around it. Leenalee was ramming her feet into each one she could, while Link was setting up seals of his own.

_This is not going very well, _Allen thought as he slashed at akuma with his metal left hand. As Allen cut through the akuma and then he realized that Sol was no where to be seen. There was one akuma that was shooting at a tree. Seeing that the rest of his comrades were out fighting, he guessed that was where Sol was hiding. He ran over there, cutting some of the level 1 akuma along the way.

He arrived to where Sol was and tore the akuma open. It exploded and Allen could see it's soul leave this world. He went around the tree, seeing Sol leaning against it and it looked like she was praying.

"Sol, you have to go back! We can handle these things ourselves!" He grabbed her arm with his right hand and began to pull her away, "You have to go before get killed!" Sol glared at him, but said nothing.

She looked like she was going to start yelling at, but she stopped herself and turned her face away from his. "Fine I'll go." She pulled her arm away from Allen and rubbed it subconsciously. "Look, I don't really know you people," she paused and her face became a rosy red. "But your good people, so don't you dare die! Make sure you come back to town!"

Allen smiled, despite being in the middle of battle. "Okay then." Sol angry expression lightened a bit and she began to run into the woods, towards the town. Once Allen knew she was gone, he turned his attention back to the akuma at hand. The good thing was, these were all level 1. It was quite odd that there wasn't any higher levels.

Sol was running though the forest at a fast pace. The trees and bushes around her were green blurs. _Those guys better come back! _She thought angrily, there was no way should would forgive them if they died. Sol thought it was weird, she had just met them, yet she felt like they were already friends. Well, more with Leenalee, Lavi, and Allen, not so much with Link, but the feeling was still the same.

The black haired girl slowed down her pace and soon stopped. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She was running so fast and panicking so much she almost forgot to breath. She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. The night was cold, even though her body had warmed up from the running. Sol could see her breath in the chilly air. As she was resting a thought zipped into her mind.

_Mr. Benett!_ The name rapidly went through her mind. _He turned into one of those things! Why? He's a good person and wouldn't attack anyone like that, but was he human to start? _Sol didn't know what to think. She had known Mr. Benett all the seven years she had been in that town. He seemed normal, so how could he do this? He even had children and was married! Sol cursed to herself, his wife also turned into one of those things. What was she going to tell his mother. This news might be enough to end her elderly life.

"What do we have here? A stray?"

Sol looked up at the night sky with widened eyes. An even weirder creature was floating in front of her. She just couldn't describe it at all. It looked kind of like a scorpion, but it looked metal like the creature Allen and the others were fighting and it was standing on two legs. The thing started to laugh as it's mouth opened and it licked it's lips. Sol took out her sword and raised it defensibly. The creature just started to laugh menacingly.

"That little stick won't help you." Sol could see a tail pop up from behind it. The tail was pointed like a spear. Sol began to tremble at the sight, you could hear her hands struggle to keep a good grip on her katana as the metal of the blade rattled. "Bye-bye." It said.

Sol suddenly felt a rising pain in her side. She looked down to see the tail jabbed into her side. All of sudden her whole body felt weak. The creature laughed as it ripped it's tail from her side, all the while she dropped onto her knees.

"My tail has akuma poison in it. You'll die within seconds."

She grasped onto her bleeding side and winched at the pain. Her body began to feel weaker and weaker. "No, not yet." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. Sol felt her eye lids become heavy, she was about to close them when an image flashed in her mind. The image was of a younger version of her. It was a memory, or so Sol thought. She had seen this vision many times. Everything in it was blinding, the area was so bright, but she wasn't alone in it. There was a boy, much older than her with blue hair that was very long, but because of brightness, she couldn't make out the rest of him. It always ended with they boy looking at her and smiling, but she couldn't never see his face.

"Not yet," Sol repeated standing up onto her feet. The star markings of the akuma poison spread onto her face and arms. "Not until I find him!" The grasp Sol had on her weapon tightened and she ran past the scorpion like thing. Despite the pain in her side she kept running. Sol knew there was only a couple of people that could kill this thing. Sol opened her mouth and panted slightly. She screamed to the top of her lungs, even though she would collapse at any given moment.

"ALLEN!"

AN: What do you think? Review please! Next chapter: Innocence Activate!


	5. Chapter 5: Innocence Activate

AN: Here's another chapter! FUN FACT: Did you know out of Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Leenalee, Kanda is the dumbest out of the four. I was laughing at this, but if you read the manga it makes sense.

uniquemangalover: I'm happy you like it! X3

TheWhiteExorcits: No longer have to wait! Cliffhanger be gone!

Catdoggasaurous: I know, it's like right after you get passed the introduction EVERYTHING gets better. It's like in anime, the first episode is always boring because they have to explain and introduce everything.

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: SolxKanda is something I am planing to do, but not in a lovey way. You'll all see what I have planed later to come.

Chapter 5: Innocence Activate!

Allen felt like something was off. He had just finished another akuma, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. He looked around the battlefield, the rest of friends seemed to be fine and Sol was going back to the town. Nothing here was wrong, but what was giving him this strange feeling. Maybe it was the amount of akuma that were here.

"Allen pay attention!" Lavi yelled. Allen was brought out of his thoughts and concentrated on another akuma that came at him. He jumped up, avoiding an attack from it and then he landed safely on the ground and slashed the akuma into pieces. Allen's left eye let him see the soul drift away, saying a few words of thank you before the soul disappeared.

"ALLEN!" The sudden scream made everyone jerk their heads to the left. Allen's eyes widened seeing Sol leaning against a tree, with her hand covering her side and there were black stars all over her skin. She must of have been shot by an akuma. The white haired boy's left eye shifted to the right of Sol. There was a level 2 akuma coming towards them. Soon enough it popped up behind Sol.

Leenalee also saw this, with quick speed she crashed her feet into the level 2. It roared in pain and frustration. Leenalee landed on the ground and raised her right leg, giving it another swift kick and smashed it into a tree. The akuma exploded and was dead.

"Sol!" Leenalee said, her voice trembling. She knelt down next to the black haired girl, gasping at the akuma poison that started to spread rapidly.

"I'm...I'm okay Leenalee." Sol started to cough and she started to pant weakly. Just then a laughing voice was heard. Another level 2 akuma appeared behind Leenalee and Sol.

"Clown Belt!" Allen yelled. Two white strips of cloth shot at Leenalee and Sol, grabbing them by their arms and tugging them closer to Allen. The level 2 just missed them, so they weren't hit at all. The Clown Belt let go of the two, but as Allen looked at Sol, her skin started to turn black. She was going to die an second!

Sol looked down at her hand, it started to turn black. Why was her skin turning black? Leenalee and Allen were saying something, but everything around her was getting quiet for some odd reason. Sol eyes shifted around the area she was in. Lavi and Link were still fighting those odd creatures. The numbers of things had decreased from the couple of minutes she wasn't here.

Soon, Sol's eyes strayed over to a cave. She remembered that the creatures were outside of it and they were trying to get in, then they turned into those weird forms and started attacking them. _Why were they there? _She thought, her mind no longer on the thought of death. This cave was rumored to be cursed. All the seven years Sol had lived here, she was told the cave of cursed. People who tried to walk in were never found ever again. So why were these creatures trying to get in there.

_"With this you shall be saved" _

A strange voice sounded in Sol's head and the cave began to glow in a luminous light. Suddenly, everything around Sol became normal again. Her skin turned back to it's pale color and she could hear fine again, not only that but the wound on her side was healed as well. A clear like barrier around the cave shattered into pieces like glass and a glowing object(I have no clue on how to describe the innocence) came out of the dark cave. The glowing object floated it's way in front of Sol. The black haired girl put out her left hand as it landed on her palm.

Sol stared at it for a couple seconds and realized it began to glow even brighter. The object split into two. One half stayed in her left hand, the other flew down to her right. Her right hand was still holding onto her katana. The light was somehow absorbed by her sword and soon the steel began to glow. In her left palm the little light was forming into something.

Wind started to fly everywhere, causing everything around her to get windy. Raw power was coming out of the thing in her hand. The one in her left started to take a form. It looked like another katana, it was just shorter than the one in her right hand. It was white, almost identical to the other one. Her other katana began to glow and suddenly it felt lighter in her grasp.

Allen gasped seeing that Sol was compatible with innocence. The innocence had split in two, one forming short katana and the other flowing in Sol's other sword. They had found another exorcist. The light around Sol faded away and everything became normal. She still sat there, not moving an inch, but soon enough she stood up and looked at her weapons.

"What the hell!?" She screamed, looking at them both in disbelief. "What is going on!" She said still screaming. The akuma around everyone were still active and they all started to attack again. Leenalee got into the air, ramming her feet into any akuma she could. Lavi and Link started to resume their attacks as well.

Allen ran over to Sol, she was still freaking out. "Allen! What is going on!?" She demanded as she turned to look at him.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to finish these things." Allen started to fight again, all the while staying close to Sol. The girl tried fighting and managed to slash down some akuma, but Allen could tell she wasn't used to fighting with two swords. Soon enough all the akuma were dead and not one remained left.

"Can someone tell me what's going on now?" Sol pouted, obviously still frightened by the current events. Lavi, Link, and Leenalee gathered around, all of them exhausted tired from the battle.

"Come on. Lets get back to the town and then we'll explain." Allen said. Timcampy flew down from his little hiding spot and began to fly around Sol in a curious way. The black haired girl sighed and they all started to head back to the town.

AN: What do you think? I was thinking of having Sol use a bow for innocence, but then I realized that was going to be a little complicated for battle scenes. I was also thinking of doing a parasitic type, but I LOVE SWORDS. Review please?


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Good-byes

AN: Sorry I would've updated this yesterday, but I had a huge test so I was really tired after school. FUN FACT: Did you know Miranda's last Lotto, means lottery ticket?

Catdoggasaurous: This may seem weird but thank you for your review. Reviews like those help us authors fix our mistakes and get better at writing. I was disappointed with myself on the last chapter, I was literally banging my head against a wall because I didn't know how to fix it. Some comedy will be in this chapter, but this one is more serious, I'll have funniness in the next one, cause that's when Sol meets Kanda. I want to tell you why Sol and Kanda are kinda the same, but I probably shouldn't!

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: I have a real sword too! :D It's a katana, not Mugen though. It's Gin's from Bleach. My brother and I want to play fruit ninja with it, but the blade is too dull.

Chapter 6: Dear Good-byes

(BTW, it's morning.)

"So, those things we fought are called Akuma?" Sol asked. The five of them were sitting down in the back of Sol's shop again. Allen nodded his head at the question. The black haired girl had a very confused expression plastered across her face. "And Akuma are people, who were revived from the dead and they wear the skin of the one,who revived them." This time Lavi nodded his head, Sol couldn't seem to get this planted into her mind. "And you guys are exorcist that kill these things with something called innocence and I'm one now?" Allen nodded his head, but Sol tilted her head to the side.

"Can you please explain this to me again?" She asked, it looked like she still didn't get it. Link grunted in annoyance, this had been their third time explaining the situation to her. Sol frowned and started to pull at her hair. "I'm sorry! I've lived a normal life my whole life! It's not everyday you meet machines that kill you and turn you dust! Not only that, but it's not everyday your told that you can kill these things and that you have to go to some organization that slays these things!"

Timcampy flew over to Sol and sat on her head. The girl stopped pulling at her hair to look at the gold golem. Sol lifted up one of her hands and started to pet Timcampy. "At least your trying to comfort me," she said as she continued to pet his head.

Sol looked back at the rest of the group. "Do I really have to join you?"

"Yes," Link said bluntly. Sol drooped her head, making Timcampy fall off.

"Link!" Leenalee shouted. "You should have said it in a more polite way!" Leenalee frowned at Link and then walked over to Sol and sat down next to her.

"I know this is strange, but I didn't want to go when I heard about it." Leenalee smiled gently at Sol. Sol lifted up her head with an interested look in her expression.

"Really?" Leenalee nodded her head.

"I was actually forced to. I tired to run away multiple times, but was caught each time. At one point they tied me down to a bed. Luckily, my brother came later. I wasn't tied down anymore and I got used to being an exorcist. The people there are really nice, their practically my family." Sol smiled back at Leenalee and heaved out a sigh. She looked at Allen, Link, and Lavi.

"Well, if their nice like you guys I guess it isn't that bad. So, I'll go." Allen smiled, they had found another exorcist. Allen grin widened as he thought of the first time he met Miranda. She was about the same as Sol when she found out about her innocence, expect Miranda had freaked out a little bit more. "Is it okay if I say good-bye to everyone first?"

Leenalee smiled again and nodded her head. Sol's whole expression had brightened, "Oh thank you!"

"We should probably leave soon. So, you should say your good-byes and meet us at the train station." Lavi said grinning.

Sol nodded her head, "I won't be too long!"

Allen slowly walked over to Sol and opened his mouth to speak. "Ill go with you in case of akuma okay?" The black haired girl nodded her head. She grabbed her two swords and hooked the longer one on her waist and held the other. "Let's go!"

The two of them walked outside, the town was busy just like it was yesterday. "Allen, what was it like when you first joined the order?" Sol asked as they walked side by side. Allen smiled, thinking the event on how they mistook him for an akuma.

"Well, when I came they mistook me for an akuma. Then one the exorcist there tried to kill me, luckily a note from my master stopped the whole situation." Sol started to chuckle lightly.

"They mistook you for an akuma and then they tried to kill you. What are the odds on that happening?" Allen laughed with her, if it wasn't for the stupid gate that wouldn't have happened.

"So, are there other exorcists other than you, Lavi, and Leenalee?" Allen nodded his head and began to tell her the names of the others. There were the generals, Marie, Bookman, Miranda, and Kanda.

"It doesn't sound like there's many of you. That's impressive since there seems to be a lot of akuma." Allen was about to speak, but a small childish voice stopped him.

"Sol!" A little boy came running up to Sol and hugged her leg. Sol smiled and knelt down, hugging the boy back.

"Ah, good morning dear." The elderly lady Allen had met yesterday came walking up towards them. She had a little girl hugging her dress.

"Hello, Mrs. Benett!" Sol said happily as she released the boy from the hug. The happiness quickly washed away as Sol stood back up and approached the elder. "I-I have some bad news. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but..." Sol trailed off, it looked like she was going to break down crying. "I-I'm leaving today and I don't know if I'll becoming back!" She shouted it out all at once and not a word came from Mrs. Benett.

The two children began to cry as the little boy hugged Sol again and the little girl ran over to her hugging her as well. "I'm so sorry, little ones." Sol's eyes watered and she knelt down again and hugged the two. Mrs. Benett said nothing, but smiled down at her.

"If that's what you want you deserve it." The elder said some tears fell from her face. "Go, explore the world, but you must visit once and a while." Sol smiled, some tears falling down her face. "But before you go, what has happened to my son and daughter-in-law?" The black haired girl's tears stopped. Allen himself forgot completely about what had happened.

Sol was about to speak, but Allen decided it was better if he told her. "They're both dead." Allen said calmly, not wanting to cause this lady too much heart ache. Mrs. Benett began to cry more. "I'm sorry for your lost." Allen approached her, wanting to calm her. "Please, if a man comes to you asking if you want to see them again, please deny."

For a few minutes Sol explained to the elder what had happened to her son. Mrs. Benett shed more tears but understood the whole situation. After that Sol said her good-byes to the two kids and the Mrs. Benett. Another few minutes later and Sol and Allen arrived at the train station. Lavi and the other two were there waiting for them. They got onto the train and headed back home.

XXXXX

"Tyki, shouldn't we have done something about them?" Road whined as she watched Allen and the others get onto the train. "I wanted to play with Allen."

Tyki sighed and leaned against a building. "Ehh, I didn't feel like. Come on lets report to the Earl that we have another pest to deal with now."

AN: I DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS ENDED... I didn't know what else to do. I'm not the greatest writer. ;_; Anyway... Next chapter is when Sol meets Kanda I'll try to put in funny stuff! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm too lazy right now and I'm getting ready to leave to go somewhere. Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Swordsman vs Swordswoman

AN: Here's the new one! BTW, I have no idea what the new headquarters looks like in the front. I only saw one picture of it. FUN FACT: Akuma blood tastes like tomato juice to Krory.

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: I tried to think of some funny stuff, but I'm not really that funny myself. Hope you all laugh

Lady Nightshade: I'm so happy you enjoy it

Chapter 7: Swordsman vs. Swordswoman

"Welcome to the Black Order!" Lavi exclaimed as the five of them walked towards the entrance of the church. Allen smirked watching Sol as her eyes brightened. Timcampy flew over to her and landed on her head.

"This place is HUGE!" Sol declared. She marveled at the church as she ran up the stairs. "So, this is where you guys live?" Leenalee nodded her head as she walked up next to Sol.

"This is our home." Leenalee said, smiling at Sol. The new exorcist smiled back and started to giggle. Timcampy flew of Sol's head and flew back over to Allen.

"Is there anyone else that lives here other than the exorcists?" Leenalee nodded her head again and they two began to chat as the five of them walked into the Black Order.

"Good thing Sol isn't a boy," Lavi said as he walked side by side with Allen. The white haired boy looked ahead at Sol and Leenalee laughing and talking. "Otherwise Sol probably wouldn't be alive!" Lavi started to chuckle. Allen's thoughts drifted off knowing Lavi was right. If Sol was a boy Komui would've damaged him dearly by now.

"We need to go make the report," Link spoke as he walked up to Allen and Lavi. "The supervisor should be one of the first to know about the new exorcist." The five of them walked to Komui's office. Along the way, finders and scientist chatted as they spotted Sol. After a couple minutes they arrived at Komui's office.

"Brother?" Leenalee said as they walked in. Komui's head popped up at the sound of his sister's voice. He smiled at her.

"Welcome home." Leenalee smiled, walking further into the room as the other four made their way in. Komui was about to speak when he stopped and spotted Sol. He stood there for a couple of minutes as he looked at her. It was a couple minutes of awkward silence when Komui finally spoke up. "Kanda? Did the science department do something to you?" Sol tilted her head to side, not knowing what he meant. Lavi started to laugh, while Leenalee giggled to herself.

"Umm, Komui this isn't Kanda." Allen said walking up towards Komui. "This is a new exorcist we found during the mission. Her name is Sol." Komui looked from Allen to Sol and back again. He seemed a little taken back, but calmed down soon enough and approached the black haired girl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sol. I'm Komui Lee, supervisor here." Komui stuck out his hand and Sol took it and they shook hands.

Sol smiled at Komui, " It's nice to meet you too." After the introductory, Link explained what had happened during their mission. They all sat there quietly while Link explained everything, except Sol seemed a little uncomfortable. She shifted in her spot, she was probably uncomfortable with this new place and people, even though she had only been here for a couple minutes.

"Now since we have this all covered, it's time you met Hevleska." Komui said after Link had finished the report.

XXXXXX

Sol stood there quietly with Allen, Link, and Komui as they were lead through the halls. Lavi left to go see some panda he called Bookman. W_hat a weird name for a panda. Why is there a panda here anyways?_ Sol thought as they walked through the halls. Leenalee left to check on some things since she's her brother's assistant. Hevleska was the person on Sol's mind right now. Why did she have to go see this woman? Was she of a higher place than Komui?

They went through a couple more halls and soon were in a very large room. It looked like an indoor pond. Sol's eyes strayed to the middle of the room. There was a glowing 'thing' sitting in the water. Sol's eyes widened realizing it had a mouth and a nose.

"That's Hevleska," Allen whispered. He smiled as Sol kept starring at the form. _That's Hevleska!? _She thought as they got closer. Komui approached Hevleska exchanging some words then looked over at Sol.

"Hevleska this is the new exorcist, Sol." The black haired girl stood in her place, not moving an inch. Allen realized that Sol had no intention of moving, so got behind her and pushed her forward, until she was standing in front of Hevleska. The being smiled down at Sol.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." The spirit said. Sol waved her hand and mouthed 'hi'. "Let me check your synchronization with your innocence now." One of Hevleska's arms(I'll just call them arms. I don't know what they are) wrapped around Sol's waist and lifted her up in the air. Sol stayed still not moving, but she had an unsure expression written across her face. Hevleska's forehead touched Sol's and light began to form between them.

"5 percent...13 percent... 21 percent... 35 percent... 44 percent... 52 percent... Your synchronization is at 52 percent." Hevleska put Sol back on the ground and the exorcist looked back at everyone.

"Is that good?" She asked, Allen shrugged his shoulders in response. She had just got her innocence, he knew it wasn't going to be too high.

After their talk with Hevleska, Komui thought it would be good if they went to the cafeteria and talked to the others there. It was lunch time and Allen was starving. They got there momentarily, most of the members of the Black Order were there. Sol was quickly introduced to everyone, some finders, Johnny, Reever, Miranda, and Krory. Lavi was there with Bookman and Sol was introduced to him too. They sat down at a table and Allen began to chow down on his mountain of food.

"How can you eat that much?" Sol asked as she stared at Allen's pile of food. "More like how can you fit it?" Lavi started to chuckle and explained to Sol that exorcist with parasitic innocence need food to keep their energy, because parasitic innocence takes the user's energy. Sol nodded her head in understanding and started eating her kimchi rice(Kimchi taste so good. I've made it before and it's awesome).

"Yuu!" Lavi suddenly yelled. Allen looked over to the entrance of cafeteria and there was Yuu Kanda. The samurai exoricst stood there quietly, you could see anger just by looking at him. Allen sighed he didn't want to deal with that arse right not.

"Do not call me that baka usagi!" Kanda threatened as his hand reached over to his katana. Lavi sat up from his seat and grabbed onto Sol's hand and pulled her towards Kanda, totally ignoring the threat.

"Hey look! We have a new exorcist and she's a female version of you!" Lavi stopped running when he was face-to-face with Kanda. Sol looked at the samurai exorcist, not knowing what to say.

"Umm, hi." She said giving Kanda a polite smile. "I'm Sol."

"Che," Kanda walked past the two, not even looking at Sol.

"Yuu! That wasn't very nice!" Lavi exclaimed turning around and walking towards Kanda. The samurai took out his katana with the tip almost touching Lavi's neck.

"Do not call me that!" Lavi was about to say something when a sharp noise swung through the air. Kanda's was pushed back as his sword was moved from away from Lavi's neck. Sol had both of her katanas out and the longer one was pointing at Kanda.

"We're all friends here. There is no need to threaten someone like that." Allen realized he should probably stop this before it got out of hand. He got up from his seating position and walked up to Sol and the angry Kanda.

"Hey you two there's no need for this." Allen said, wanting to calm them down.

"Shut up moyashi." Kanda snapped. "If she wants a fight she'll get it." Allen felt anger rising within him, his name was ALLEN. Why couldn't the BaKanda get it right?

"I hate people like you." Sol said calmly as she glared at Kanda. "Your just an asshole, who believes he's better than everyone." Kanda glared back at Sol, getting into a fighting stance.

"You're just a stupid Ushi(Ushi means cow)." Allen could see the hate that flared in Sol's expression. She was pissed. The two of them got into a ready position and were about to attack, when a loud bang rang through the room.

"That's enough." Leenalee had a tray in her hands. She had smashed it against Kanda's head. Kanda looked unfazed as he glared at Leenalee. He sheathed his weapon and walked towards the exit. Sol sheathed her's too and looked over at Kanda, who was leaving.

"My names not Ushi! It's Sol!" She yelled at him. Kanda stopped in his place and started to speak. "I don't acknowledge your name, until you've been here for a month, Ushi."

AN: I'm so bad at ending things... Did any of you like it? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: First Mission

AN: Today is my birthday! Another year older :D Sorry I haven't updated for a while, Christmas and stuff kept me busy. So, here's a present for you all since my birthday is today! FUN FACT: Lavi sleeps for 8 to 7 hours each night and throughout the whole day he'll take multiple one hour naps. Review please!

A little warning for language

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: I know tomato juice is gross. I'm happy you thought that some of it was funny! I'm bad at humor and it's ironic cause my whole family is funny!

Chapter 8: First Mission

A couple days went by ever since Sol's arrival to the Black Order. Sol's uniform was an open jacket with the same red on the sides with the Rose Cross symbol above the heart area. She wore a gray shirt under with black pants. She was placed under Cloud's unit and the couple days that went by were peaceful... Keyword 'Peaceful'

"So, we're going to France?" Sol asked as she sat down across from Allen. The white haired boy nodded his head while he looked out the train window. Him, Sol, Kanda, Link, and Marie were assigned to a mission in France. Some of their finders had gone missing and haven't been heard from for a while. Komui decided this might be a good start for Sol, since this was her first mission.

"Gods, we told you a million times already. Are you that stupid Ushi?" Kanda spat as he walked towards them. Allen sighed, they were probably going to get into another fight. Ever since Sol and Kanda met they were getting in fights more that Allen ever had with Kanda.

The black haired girl glared at him menacingly. "Shut up! This is my first mission so don't be an ass."

"Come on you two calm down." Marie interrupted before their bickering could get any worse. Both of them said nothing as they decided to look away from each other's gaze. Link heaved a heavy sigh and sat down at a different seat away from them.

XXXXXXX

Allen looked around the town as they arrived at their destination, it was a peaceful place, but if anything there were things hiding in the shadows. Komui had told them they were to meet the their friends at a police station, it turns out they happened to be there for some reason. Kanda had gone ahead of them, he probably wanted this mission done.

"Why am I so nervous?" Sol said with a shaky voice. "I usually don't freak out and this mission isn't even serious." She started to jumble her words together in a quite whisper as she fiddled with her fingers and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, you're going to be okay." Allen said with a reassuring smile. "First time things always make someone nervous." Sol blushed a little and stopped fiddling with her fingers. Marie nodded his head in agreement, placing a hand on her shoulder. She soon smiled back and perked her head back up.

The four of them went inside, finding Kanda in front of an angry man that was pushing a young lady to the side.

"And who are?" He said glaring at the Japanese man.

"Ah, we heard that some of ours friends are here." Marire said as all four of them walked up to the enraged man. "Do you think we're allowed to see them?"

The angry man was suddenly taken back as he looked at the symbols on the exorcist uniform.

"That Black Order?" He said astonished, "but what are people like you doing here?"

Link explained to the man that they were here for the finders. The man happened to be the leader of the investigation for a thief running around here. He lead the five towards the back where there were iron bars.

"I'm sorry, but releasing them isn't possible. Your friends are suspects for the thief G. They'll be here for a while." Another man opened the the door of the iron bars and lead them into a bigger room. It was a giant hallway with glass cells on the opposite sides of each other. There were people inside all dressed in the same weird yellow outfit.

Kanda, Allen, Maire, and Sol all made a weird faces. There were so many people in here, the amount was amazing.

"Please inspector let us out!" An old man yelled, who was another locked in the cells. Sol looked to her right seeing and elderly man with a distressed expression. "Please, you have to realize that the thief G is no ordinary man. We didn't do it!" Sol looked away from the group of people begging to be let out. It looked very crowded and uncomfortable in there.

"You came for us!"

Allen turned his head to the right at the sound of some voices, only to see some finders he recognized.

"So, you guys are here!" He exclaimed approaching the glass cell.

"What the hell have you punks been doing!" Kanda demanded as he kicked the glass and made a dent. The finders backed away in fear, wanting to avoid the dent Kanda had made in the glass.

"We really don't know what we're doing here actually." One of the finders said in a quiet whisper. "We came here because we heard that some strange things had been happening. We thought it was innocence so we came here and we ended up in these crazy outfits, locked up in this cell. We apologize, but innocence is definitely involved in this."

"Are you sure?" Allen said, not really believing their story.

"The thief G, is no ordinary man. Innocence has to be involved, this thief has no physical form." A female finder said.

"Stop it with all this nonsense!" Yelled the inspector. "Come we're leaving now!"

"No please don't leave!" The finders screamed as they pressed their hands against the glass walls. Allen was about to say something when someone spoke instead.

"Sir!" A policeman said, running hurriedly into the room. "We have another note from G!"

AN: Sorry this is short... I feel bad... Anyway, I believe that this mission was in France, the manga didn't really say or I just missed it :P

Next Chapter: Phantom Thief G

Please review


	9. Chapter 9: Phantom Thief G

AN: While playing Pokemon Y I encountered some trainers named Honeymoon couple Yuu & Ami... I was laughing like crazy! Yuu Kanda was in Pokemon! I'm really happy Leenalee isn't in these couple of chapters, her name is soo annoying to spell continuously. FUN FACT: According to Hoshino Allen is ambidextrous

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: Your 'friends' don't sound very nice. I agree with the nap thing. I LOVE SLEEP.

Purpleicecrystals: Happy you enjoy! :D It's nice to here people say things like that once and a while.

Catdoggasaurous: I was wondering where you went. Thank you for another review. As an author I feel like flames are good on improving stories and your way of writing and I'm happy you think that the story is improving.

Chapter 9: Phantom Thief G

It was a very cold night in France for the exorcists. Tonight they were going to the and help the police catch this thief. The phantom had sent the inspector a note saying he was going to steal a jeweled crown that was held up in a museum. They were all in their positions ready for this thief to strike, Kanda and Marie are front of the building. Allen and Link were ont top of the one they were watching and Sol was huddled up in a corner to the left of the large building.

The black haired girl sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. It was freezing and she was left alone with a oval shaped golem with jagged wings fluttering next to her that she decided to name Sebastian. Tim had a name why couldn't this one? Hot air from her mouth puffed out in a cloud of warm fog. The stars were shinning brightly and Sol's heart was pounding nervously. Instead of fighting Akuma that shot super dangerous bullets they were challenging someone with Innocence like the other exorcist here.

The night was peaceful, except the constant yelling of Kanda and Allen, but those voices had stopped after a while.

"Hey Link, is it okay if I have the last doughnut?" Sol perked her head up, hearing the voice of Allen through the golem that flew near by.

"Just how many have you eaten already?" Link exclaimed with a heavy sigh after.

"Hey moyashi you hear me?" The third voice was Kanda.

"It's Allen!"

"Quit stuffing yourself it's almost time. Don't let the police snatch the prey from under our noises!"

"It's not 'prey' Kanda." Sol said, finally deciding to speak up. "This is a human being with innocence that's called the Phantom G. Why can't you act like a normal human being for once?"

"Che. You're not very normal yourself Ushi."

"Oh shut up you freaking creep! And my name's Sol!"

Sol went back to being quiet again, not wanting to deal with Kanda right now. It was cold, past midnight, and she wanted to sleep. But Sol knew she was an exorcist now. Things like this were probably going to happen a lot. _Why does Kanda have to be such an asshole? __What did I ever do to him? _

Suddenly there was a loud crash, it sounded like glass was breaking. Yelling started to rise in the chilly air, Sol recognizing one of the voices belonging to the inspector. The black haired girl got up from her sitting position and started running towards the noise.

"So there you are little thief." That was Kanda's voice coming from the golem.

"Don't damage the crown Kanda!" Marie yelled in a distressed voice.

"Che, like I care." Sol's eyes slanted hearing Kanda's reply. _He really doesn't care about anything does he? _She thought. Soon enough there was a loud crash coming from the golem followed by a loud groan.

"Kanda! Please tell me you held back?" There was no answer to Marie's question. Sol got to the area Kanda was in to see a collapsed figure of a human in a stupid outfit. Kanda was walking over to the person and picked up his or her body by the hat.

"Kanda you don't knock someone out like that! How hard did you hit him!?" She demanded. The Japanese turned his head away not saying a word.

"Does it matter?" Sol was about to yell a string of curse at the raven haired male, but another voice stopped her.

"Wait what am I doing here!?" The man Kanda was holding onto face was now see able. He looked very panicked and was looking left and right from where he was sitting.

All of a sudden lights shone on the top of the building and there was another person in that weird outfit.

"You can never catch me!" The voice said arrogantly as the person started to dance around. He held up a jeweled crown that he twirled around his finger, but all of his glory soon ended as Allen appeared behind him, kicking him in the head.

Sol frowned at the sight. If they didn't stop kicking him so hard the thief might be mentally damaged. Sol huffed loudly and started running towards the building. Link and Allen were up on the roof, but Sol felt like more was going to happen.

AN: Sorry it's short again. I'm leaving the house like right now. I can fix it either so sorry! I'LL FIX IT LATER.


End file.
